Descendants: Heroes of Olympus
by falling winter roses
Summary: Meet old friends and new in this story of he children of our old friends Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase,Calypso, Leo Valdez, Piper Mclean, Jason Grace, Frank Zhang, and Hazel Levesque. They must join forces with a few new characters to battle the god Tartarus, who is rising from his manifestation to(argh im getting tired of this)destroy the world. Rated for possible cursing.


**A/N: Ho ho ho, here's the rewrite guys! Hope you like it!**

 **One**

 **Daughter of Snow**

10 year old Atalanta (yeah, let's just call her At) Jackson sighed as she pulled up her best friend, Damini Valdez, from the floor of the arena.

The two backed up to the walls of the arena, watching their friends Spring Grace and Ruby Zhang-the two were in the middle of a vicious sparring match.

"Well," At said, "Guess you're losing streak continues.

Damini rolled her eyes. "As if. Wanna go again?"

At shook her head as she glanced around the camp.

Silena, her older sister, was at the archery range with her silver bow, shooting arrow after arrow. Thalia, who was much older than Silena, looked about a year or two younger than Silena. Silena had joined the hunt a year ago; she was now nineteen.

Her older brother Jason-who was almost 16-was teaching some new recruits with Sammy, Ruby's older brother.

"BOO-YAH!" came Spring's voice.

"Broke your losing streak, didn't you?" Ruby teased as she got up and dusted off her jeans.

"Shut up," Spring said.

The conch horn sounded three times.

The four girls looked at each other. "Attack," they said in unison, and ran out of the arena and up the hill.

* * *

28 year old(oh fine she looked eleven but apparently she had more god in her than most demigods and she was partially immortal) Andromeda (call her Andie and you die) Snow was having a bit of trouble fighting the drakon.

Ok, fine. Scratch that. A lot of trouble.

She wasn't exactly a child of Ares, so she couldn't exactly kill the drakon. Gods of Olympus, this was just getting worse and worse.

It also didn't help that there were more monsters, though none were as bad as the drakon. Hellhounds, Cyclopes, and other lesser monsters she could kill.

She had been hoping to just outrun the drakon, but that was, of course, impossible.

Then again her whole life was literally just 'Mission Impossible.'

So she had to resort to slowing it down until she was able to get into the camp.

The drakon slashed at her leg, but she was too slow.

The claw dug into her leg. The pain was as cold as her mother's touch, as sharp as the black glass that served as the beaches of Tartarus.

Andie cried out and pulled her leg up. She willed her dagger to change into disc form.

The weapon had four forms-dagger, spear, sword, and disc. The dagger was of Celestial Bronze, the spear of Imperial Gold, the sword of magical ice, and the disc of Stygian Iron and silver.

The fact that she carried Hades' blessing made it possible for her to use the disc form.

Otherwise her hands would be covered in black blisters by now.

She threw the disc at the drakon, who howled in pain as it's back erupted with black blisters and blood.

Andie ran into the camp and willed the disc to come to her.

Then she collapsed.

* * *

At didn't really feel hungry.

She swirled the dried tomatoes around with her fork, sipping blue Cherry Coke (like father, like daughter) from time to time.

"What's wrong?" her dad, Percy, asked.

At was silent.

"Oh, come on," Percy sighed. "She's fine, I told you!"

"She's not a normal recruit either!" Yes, she was like her mom sometimes.

Usually like her dad though.

"Well, what are you worried about then?"

"How?"

Percy sighed. "Sometimes you turn into your mom, you know that?"

"Yes. And is that supposed to be an insult, or what?"

"I love your mom!"

"Sure."

The two suddenly broke out laughing. This happened sometimes.

Usually at least 2 or 3 people would look at them like they were crazy.

They didn't really mind one bit.

Once they had calmed down, At relented and ate.

* * *

Andie's eyes fluttered open. She felt like she'd just been run over by a truck. Her thigh stung a little bit, although it was only slightly painful. She was in a hospital-like room with white walls that had weird pictures that were sort of like the health photos that were sometimes in school nurse offices-except with skeletons, satyrs, and nymphs instead of humans.

A blond guy was standing at a table at one side of the room, pouring translucent golden liquid into a glass cup. It looked like apple juice, but Andromeda knew what it was. She knew from her early years spent at her mother's ice palace that it was nectar, the drink of the gods. The boy turned around and grinned.

"You're awake," he said.

"I noticed," Andie answered sarcastically.

He handed her the cup to drink, and opened a few drawers, pulling out a fresh set of clothes. "We healed you after you got into camp," he said. "Your wounds are mostly fine, and you should be able to get up today. You want to change?" Andie nodded and he left the room.

She winced a bit as she stood and dressed in a Camp T-shirt and jeans. Wow, her muscles were…. Definitely strained.

She went outside and began to explore the camp she had wished to live in for so long.

* * *

A few hours later Andie sat at the campfire, not really ready to go to sleep, but not singing the songs, either.

She wasn't exactly in the mood for singing songs about Grandma's underwear in Ancient Greek.

Andie shivered, even though it was perfectly warm in the light of the roaring flames. It was as if Khione was sending her a message.

 _You have failed me,_ the words echoed.

Andie shut her eyes tight, trying to block out the voice.

"No," she whispered.

 _Disgraceful daughter. I shall kill you and you shall go to Tartarus when this war is over_

"No!"

The campers went silent.

When she opened her eyes she discovered her cry wasn't the only reason for the gawking demigods.

* * *

At was singing corny songs with Ruby, Damini, and Spring-who was seriously good at singing, probably because her mom was _amazing_ at it. Damini kept making jokes about the songs-yup, definite child of Leo Valdez.

"No!"

The campers went quiet. The flames in the fire pit died, leaving a bright white glow. At's eyes focused on the source, and she gasped.

The new girl was bathed in a white glow. Snowflake marks entwined around her arms. The glowing white symbol of a snowflake floated above her head. The campers just stared at it, mystified. No one seemed to know what the claiming meant. It seemed sort of like the North Wind, maybe Boreas.

Chiron tucked in his front legs in a bow. "Hail, Andromeda, daughter of Khione, goddess of snow."

Silence.

* * *

Andie's head spun.

Why? Why would Khione claim her?

Khione wanted to kill her! To torture her, use her, kill her and then torture her for eternity.

Khione had called her disgraceful to her, a horrible horrible child.

Course she wasn't exactly taking that seriously-Khione was a horrible horrible mother.

Why would she care?

She slept in the Boreas cabin that night. The familiar gold did nothing to calm her, as it should have, her being a child of snow.

Of course she only had nightmares about her past.

But she was still tired, and she dropped like a rock on her new bunk and fell into the world of Hypnos.

 **A/N: Short but….welll…. Hope you liked it though! I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible! Please review guys. It gives me more inspiration to keep writing. Seriously, it takes like 5 seconds. Five seconds to warm someone's heart. Please?**


End file.
